Here in My Garden of Shadows
by NightRaven3pointoh
Summary: Rena gets lost in London. When she asks for help she's escorted to the Phantomhive manor. There she is hired as a maid for two months. What will happen? SEBXOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm over loaded with Fic ideas! GAHHHHHHHHHHH! Anywho hope you like my fic! n. n**

** -NightRaven3pointoh**

Lost. I was lost in London. Fabulous. I sighed; my ego is going to have to get hurt. I walked up to a guy. He had long dark drown hair that was tied back with a red bow. I adjusted my cloaks' hood so it covered up a lot of my face. "Umm Excuse me?" I asked. He turned around; his brown eyes peered at me through glasses, "Yes? How may I be of assistance?" He asked. "I'm lost. Would you know of a place I could spend the night? I don't have any money though," I asked tilting my head a little bit. The guy seemed to think about it for a little bit. "Well, I could ask Bassy if you'd be able to spend the night," He mumbled to himself. Bassy? Was that his wife? "Okay! It's settled follow me," He said grinning happily. "Oh! I'm Grell by the way," He added. "Rena," I told him. He looked at me funny, "Is that short for something?" My eyes widened, "No? I don't know, I've been called that ever since I remember," I said.

We pulled up to a large mansion. "Bloody…." I started before I heard. "Grell, what are you doing back so soon? Have you finished shopping?" Turning around I saw a tall man. He was dressed all in black, "Oh? Whom have you brought back?" he asked turning his reddish brown gaze to me. "Oh, Sebastian! This young lady was lost in London and she needs a place to stay!" Grell rambled on. "Is that so?" Sebastian said his eyes never leaving me. "Well, I'll have to ask the young master. Come miss, we shall ask him, Grell, finish your shopping," He told Grell.

Walking with Sebastian was a very awkward experience. "Please excuse my rudeness I am Sebastian the head butler at the Phantomhive manor," he said turning to me with a fake smile. "That smile will get you nowhere," I stated turning my head. "You have yet to tell me your name," he pressed. "Rena,' I growled out. "Ah Rena," he said saying my name like it would explain everything. "We are here," He said.

Sebastian knocked on a heavy wood door before opening it, "Pardon me young master but I believe we have a guest," Sebastian said walking in, me following. "Who is it Sebastian?" A young boy snapped. "It seems while Grell was out shopping this young lady asked for help, Grell to it upon himself to bring her here," Sebastian explained. "Well?" The boy said impatiently. I came out from behind Sebastian, "I can't see your face when its hidden under the cloak," The boy hissed. Taking my hood I gently set it down, glaring at the boy, "For a young noble you are very rude," I snapped. "And for one that needs a home your quiet improper," He snapped back. I grinned, "I like you," I said relaxing my body. The boy looked bewildered. "That was a test, I'm Rena," I told him still slightly grinning. "Well, I'm Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive estate," Ciel told me.

After hours of talking, arguing and finally agreeing, it was decided that I would stay for two months and be a maid. "Sebastian well introduce you to the rest of the help and show you to your room," Ciel said. "Yes my lord," Sebastian said placing his hand over his heart and bowing. I snorted and walked out of the room. "Miss Rena, follow me, I'll show you to your room first, then introduce you to the rest of the help," He said before walking down the hall.

My room was small but very comfortable; it had a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table. The wooden floors would be cold in the winter and the wall sure wouldn't keep the cold out either. I'm sure Ciel wouldn't mind if I added a few things, "You should take your cloak off, seeing as your going to be here for a while," Sebastian said. I sighed in defeat, taking off my cloak. My waist length white hair stood out with the black dress I was wearing.

The dress was nothing special; it when to the floor and the neck was a square not going to low. The sleeves were tight on my arms, over all it was a nice dress, but Sebastian looked at it with a look of disdain. "What?" I growled. "Nothing I just do not think that dress is suitable for you. Too be hones it looks quiet ugly contrasting with your white hair and deep purple eyes," I was taking back. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me.

**This is what Rena sorta looks like X) Hope you like the story! Please review!**


	2. Faincées

Okay so I realized AFTER I published the last chappie that the pic didn't show up (Sadness overwhelms me). SORRY! Lol, Anywho hope you like chapter 2!

** ~NightRaven3pointoh**

_Hearing those words it makes me weak. _

_Let it die, never wanna say goodbye_

_Lips of an Angel by Hinder_

I stood there my mouth hanging open. I quickly closed it and glared at him getting angry with myself for getting flustered, "Let's just go meet the other staff," I growled. Sebastian just looked at me probably noticing the fact that I'm angry. "Why are you upset?" He asked. "Leave it alone let's just go meet the others," I growled. Sebastian bowed, "Yes of course," and he turned around leading me around the mansion. I memorized everything. Finally, when we hit the kitchen there were 4 people around a table talking. "Ahem," Sebastian cleared his throat. All but one jumped. The old man just looked at us and said, "ho ho ho." That kind of freaked me out.

"Rena this is Mey- Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian,' Sebastian pointed to the maroon haired maid, then to the tall blond and finally to the other, much shorter blond. "That's Tanaka," Mey- Rin told me. I nodded, "I'm Rena," I told them. "Oooh you're going to be the new maid?" I nodded. Suddenly Mey-Rein wrapped her skinny arms around me and squeezed me tight in a hug. "Please get off me," I said in a strained voice. I hated being hugged and touched. "I'm sorry," Mey- Rin said letting go. Sebastian seemed to be enjoying this very much. "Yes I should tell you this but me and Sebastian, we're engaged," I said. The look on Sebastian's face was priceless, of course it didn't last long but it was still priceless. "You are?" Bardroy questioned looking back and forth from us. "Of course Bardroy why would I tell you anything but the truth?" I asked my voice silky. "I- I- I don't know," Bardroy stuttered. "It's almost dinner time, so Rena I'll need you to come with me," Sebastian looked at the other 3, " And you three, do not wreck anything," He said and walked away with me behind him.

On our way to the kitchen Sebastian pinned me against a wall, "Okay dear Fiancée, what would you like for dinner?" He asked. I grinned, "That got you eh? Well I will assume that it isn't me that's serving but helping," I told him grinning not backing down. Sebastian looked at me, he wasn't going to back down from this challenge, could tell. "Your going to need a ring, and some new clothes, I will not allow my fiancée to be dressed in rags," He said. My eyes widened in shock before going back to their normal size and I grinned. I hooked my arms around he neck, pulling him down to my height, "So Mr. Fiancée, when are we going shopping?" I asked grinning. "_I'm _going shopping tomorrow, you are staying here and working while I go out," Sebastian grinned. I pulled his face even closer to mine, leaving less then a centimeter between our noses, "Oh really? Well then I would like a black diamond ring please," I told him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked, "As you wish My lady," And he was gone.

**I'm sorry! Heh well not really but I got the SECOND CHAPTER FINISHED! Things should go a little quicker now : ) **


End file.
